User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 9
Razi wearily opened his eyes to broad daylight. Razi was poisoned, dizzy, but his vision returned after a few short seconds. As his vision returned, Razi saw dozens of pirates hard at work. Some were loading cargo, others were wrapping rope around the cargo and pulling on it tightly, and some just mopped the floor with a broom or mop. " Wow," Razi thought outloud awing the pirates sturdy work. " I hope one day I'll have as many people working on my crew." " Captain Lucas!" One of the pirates shouted. " Captain Lucas is coming! Everyone, be on your guard!" All the pirates at work stopped what they were doing and moved to the railings of their ship. They then saluted the sandy blonde girl Razi met on the merchants' ship as she walked straight to Razi. " At ease, men." All men placed their hands down. Lucas just reached Razi and had her hand rub against his chin. Lucas then squeezed Razi's chin and stared coldly into his eyes. " You made of mockery of me in front of my crew! That's something I'll never overlook! I assure you I'll send you to the Gallows soon enough!" Razi was in deep trouble! Lucas's ship headed to an island where she hoarded all her stolen treasure. However, Lucas planned on executing Razi on that very same island! She would use her trusted guns and fire a bullet straight through his head! " Can we get something to eat first?" Razi said, the sound of his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. " I'm so famished. I really should get someone who'll cook on my ship after this." " Stupid! There won't be a 'after this'! I'm going to execute you, your life will end, and I'll get back to mine! So prepare to DIE!" X_X_X_X Razi was tied to a post! His arms and legs were restrained by a large wooden pool sticking out of the sand! All the pirates watched as their captain Lucas took out a revolver and pointed it at Razi. " Is there anything you'd like to say before I execute you, fool?" Lucas said as she pointed her revolver at Razi. Razi was too stun for words. His arms restrained, the tightness of the ropes squeezing into his arms, the apprehension of him being dead at any given moment, smiled. " So this is what death feels like? Neato. Do as you wish, Lucas, I won't do a thing.." Lucas continued to hold her gun and pointed it at Razi. Her fingers twitched as she reached for the trigger. Razi however was calm, his eyes were closed, and Lucas mistook him for sleeping. Lucas however couldn't pull her the trigger of her gun, dropped it as her face was tinted red. Lucas then scoffed and turned her head away from Razi, said, " I'll do it tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your time left on this earth! Jen, watch him!" What Razi thought to be the youngest pirate came out. What Razi thought was his most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and his body was toned and muscular. The pirate dressed casually, a white coat and blue pants, and a sword-shaped necklace dangling around his neck. The pirate bowed at Lucas, said, " It would be my pleasure, Captain Lucas." The spiky black-haired pirate walked over to Razi and sat cross-legged as he sat down and stared into Razi's eyes. The pirate seemed placid to Razi, and he seemed docile in Razi's eyes. As the black-haired pirate stared at Razi, Lucas and the rest of her pirates walked away. " Now hurry up, men. There's still so much I'd like to do." X_X_X_X Momo and Daniel were sailing towards where Razi was taken too. They used Razi's raft where Daniel was standing on the raft and Momo was moving them with his feet at an incredible speed. Daniel made a stance while standing on the raft, two swords in his arms, and one in his mouth. " What are you doing?" Momo asked. " I'm practicing the sword style my father told me about: Santoryu." " What's Santoryu?" " It's a sword style this pirate named Roronoa Zoro used before he died. It's supposed to be so powerful that people feared Zoro and his three-sword style." " Do you think you can master a skill such as that, Daniel?" " Not a chance in hell. Zoro's technique is too sophisticated for me. But I like to think I could learn it if I tried. But maybe one day I could learn this style." " Really?" " Oh sure. But that won't be until years from now. My jawbones would have to adjust to the rigidness of a swords hilt, so it can be pliable for me to use. But right now my jaws don't have the strength for something so extensive." " That's too bad. I'm pretty sure though you'll be able to master it, Daniel." Momo peered behind Daniel and saw an island closing in. Momo couldn't hide the excitement in his face as he nearly jumped for joy; his feet were paddling. " Daniel, I see an island! Maybe it's the one Razi's on." " I hope so. I have a bone to pick with him." X_X_X_X Lucas had no idea how many seconds, minutes, or hours passed as she drew a map on a blank sheet of paper. She felt a soothing reaction from drawing. She sat on a desk planted on a wet meadow, surrounded by scrolls of rolled up maps, and used a falcon pen and a bottle with black ink. The words of her late father echoed in her mind: " Lucas, a girl must be noble and smart. Even if you become a pirate like me, never forget your charisma and glamour." Lucas then finished her map. She envisioned it, through sailing with her father and his crew, she drew a map to the Grand Line—the land of the treasure. Lucas smiled as she scrolled the map, then closed her eyes too sleep. " Sorry if I'm brown-nosing you, captain, but I'm just wandering what you're doing with all those pieces of paper." The man speaking was one of Lucas's crewmates, Yoh. Yoh was slim, yet a muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. His eyes were slanted dark eyes, and the right was a visible thin scar. Yoh wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and an inner edge covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top. He also wears loose, cream pants attached to the pants'loops by square-shaped rings. " What do you want, Yoh?" Lucas asked in an ireful tone. " I'm just wondering what a young girl like you would be doing all the way out here. Why not join the rest of the crew on your ship, captain?" " That's none of your business. Now go away." " ooh, feisty are we? I like that in a woman." Yoh without second thoughts reached his hands behind Lucas's waist and squeezed. Lucas felt uncomfortable as her cheeks tinted red, and she could feel Yoh's hot breath in her right ear. " Why don't you quit this 'kind' captain gig and I become the captain of your crew. You're a very smart lady, so you should know that crazy quack of a captain could never make his dreams come tru—" SMACK! Lucas squirmed out of Yoh's hands and smacked him across his right cheek. Lucas was frustrated. Her cheeks burned red from anger, her hands felt like iron, and the pain she inflicted on Yoh was fierce. " DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ME FATHER THAT WAY!" Lucas stormed off away from Yoh. Her mind was frustrated and was fixated on seeing someone else. While she was walking away, Yoh rubbed the red spot Lucas had hit him, growled. " You'll rue the day you ever made a fool out of me, captain." X_X_X_X_X Lucas's brother Jen couldn't hold his laughter. Razi, his prisoner, was making him laugh by making silly faces. First Razi popped his eyes out, then he stuck his nose out and licked under his nostrils, and now he did his best impersonation of Daniel; jaw out and dopey eyes. " I'm Daniel," Razi said in a hoarse tone. " I'll slice and dice you. Razi, I'll be the captain of your crew." " Hahahahaha!" Feeling very happy for himself, Razi was in very high spirits. He started laughing, grabbed his ribcage, then he rolled on the dirt and continued laughing. Shortly afterwards, his laughing died down and he stood up. " Hehehehehe. Wow, kid, you're so funny." " You really think so?" " I know so. I haven't laughed like that in weeks." " Ahem," the sound of Lucas was heard, she coughed. Razi and Jen both turned to the left. Lucas was standing up and had her arms crossed as she stared grimly into Jen's eyes. " Um, is everything alright with you, capt—" Lucas ignored Jen as she took out a silver barrelled revolver and fired it at Jen. The bullet went into his torso and he was pushed aback on contact. Smoke blew out the barrel of the gun as Lucas stared grimly at Razi. " Oops," Lucas said unemotionally. "It seems my fingers slipped." Lucas placed her gun in a holster around her waist, then she pushed Jen over and took his place sitting and staring at Razi. " I guess I'll have to watch you while he's taking a nap." " Y-you…killed your—" " Don't be retarded. I'm prohibited from using real bullets, so I made tranquilizer bullets instead." Lucas pushed on the back of her revolver. A bullet flew out and was caught by Lucas. Unlike an ordinary bullet, Lucas's was conically shaped, made of yellow alloy, but still the size of an ordinary bullet. " See." " Wow," Razi awed. " How'd you find those?" " Actually, I made this." " Really?" " Yes. And that's not all." Lucas pulled the flap of her cloak up and showed she had a brown satchel around her waist. Lucas opened the flap of the satchel and an array of bullets of different shapes and sizes. Lucas took one bullet out and loaded it into her revolver. `` Watch this. Blazing Shotgun!`` Lucas fired a sphere-shaped bullet from her gun. The bullet traveled to a tree nearby as it combusted on contact and set the tree ablaze with flames. The flames were enticing on Razi's eyes as he smiled. `` Neat. Do it again.`` `` Really? You really want me to fire another bullet?" " Yeah." " Alright then. But only one more." Lucas reached into her satchel and pulled out a triangular shaped bullet made of red alloy and had a purple crest in the center. Lucas loaded the bullet into her revolver and drew a knife from her waist. " Pull!" Lucas threw the knife away with all her might and pointed her gun where the bullet was traveling. " Magnetic Blast!" The bullet Lucas fired wasn't too big or too small; it was a single sized bullet, a fast moving one, unnoticeable to the naked eye. The bullet followed the knife Lucas threw, curving up and down, zigzagging left to right, then pinpointed on the knife and struck the blade. The knife fell down and a giant black mark was left on it. " Neato. Could you use that on people if you wanted to?" " Nada. The bullet only works on metal since it is filled with magnets. My fire bullets also have a downfall where if they come with contact with anything midair, the flames will get blown away by the wind." " Are all your bullets complex?" " Yes, but they work very efficiently. Like that bullet I hit you with. It was filled with lots of neurotoxins. It starts by entering through your bloodstream, then circulates through your brain and gives your brain a two hour paralysis." " Cool. Tell me more secrets." " Ehm, I'm really good at drinking contests." Lucas aimed her gun at the ropes where Razi's arms were and fired from her gun. The bullet ricocheted from the side of the ropes and made a large hole. Razi was able to wiggle his hand out of the rope, then Lucas threw him a bottle of sake. " Here. Oh, and move your hand one inch from that bottle, and I'll blow it off." Lucas perturbed Razi. Razi was quiet. He didn't usher a word as he stared solemnly at the transparent bottle of sake. Lucas just smirked watching Razi stagger. " Fu fu. I guess you can't handle such a meager bottle. Well, I guess you're afterall all talk and no—" Razi without restraint raised the bottle of sake up and chugged it down. Lucas found it perplexing how Razi could swallow the bottle promptly and without haste. Razi soon finished swallowing the bottle of sake and tossed its empty bottle to the ground. "Wow, that was pretty tasty," Razi clumsily said while his cheeks were tinted red. "Do you have any more?" " H-he…wants…more?" Lucas staggered and was dumbfounded by Razi's daringness. Lucas however then smirked and twirled her body around. She walked away and later came back with a carton of alcohol bottles. Lucas sneered at Razi and swinged his carton of alcohol side by side. " Okay, you want some more, then I'll give you more. Let's have a drinking contest you and me." X_X_X_X "Uwah! Couldn't you have paddled a little more steadily, you stupid fishman!" "Nada. I just lose myself when I'm in the water. It's so relaxing and lets me think." " Not for me! I nearly fell into the ocean and drowned!" "Ehm, I told you I was sorry. But you act aloof like a cat all the time; it's going to be a blunder and a fiasco when you get older." " Whatever," Daniel reached in his pants and pulled out a small cigar. Daniel placed the cigar in his mouth and used his tongue to wiggle it around in his mouth. " Let's just get Razi and get out of here. All my matches are soaked because of you, and I could really go for a smoke." " You smoke." " Ironically yes. My families' names always been Smoker, so it's become a fiasco we get hooked on smoking." " Don't you fear what it's going to do to your lungs." " There was a time I was fearful of what this would do, the nicotine and other toxic crap in these little pixie sticks, but then I just remembered how I'll die anyways and decided to stop being a fucking wuss." " That's not very pessimistic of you, however I oblige you wish to continue on with your father's stigma to smoke." " Yeah, you said you had a father who was a pirate. Arlong, was it? What was your father like?" " Honestly, he was overprotective and overbearing. I couldn't even take one step without him lecturing me for it. But I only had him until I was seven." " That sounds fair. I was ten when my dad went awaille. We spent most of our time fishing and practicing swordplay. Then I spent the rest of my life until I met Razi living with my stepmother and my stepbrother—the brother from heaven and the bitch from hell." Daniel felt a pang of guilt; the fact he reminisced about his relatives was irksome on him. Daniel however ignored it using his tongue to wiggle his unlit cigar around. Momo tried to grab and pry the cigar out of Daniel's mouth, but his stone-cold eyes glared at him and vexed Momo from grabbing his cigar. " Wait…do you smell that?" " Smell what?" " I know this smell anywhere. It's the smell of sulfur and rotting corpses. My god, this isn't just any ordinary, quaint island." " What do you mean by that, Daniel?" Daniel didn't seem to want to talk—he had no comprehension of Momo at all. Daniel reached his hand out and raised his cigar out of his mouth. " It means this place is a genocide. And if we don't find Razi soon, he might just wind up dead." X_X_X_X " Nobody beats me at a drinking contest!" Razi and Lucas's faces were all tinted red from being woozy of the bottles of sake they consumed. Razi was the most tipsy from the alcohol, barely able to stand up after drinking five bottles of sake. Even though Razi had seven bottles of sake, one included before the game, he was more psyched than tipsy. " Can we stop this now, Lucas?" Razi asked. " Why? Are you giving up already?" " No. I just really need to use the bathroom." " Well that's too bad! I'm still rearing to…" Lucas collapsed anticlimactically on the ground. Razi felt her body pin him down as she was on his legs. Even though she was down, Razi could see she was still awake—she had a smile on her face. " Hey, could you do me a favor and scratch my head?" " What?" " I can't feel my arms, so it's hard for me to reach. Pretty please." No sooner did Lucas finish talking, Razi obediently grew claws from his fingernails and scratched Lucas's blonde hair. Lucas twitched, giggled as Razi's claws thoroughly ran through her blonde hair and scratched her head. " I'd be carefully doing that if I were you," Jen snickered as he was no longer unconscious. " She has a tendency of being frisky when being pet." Razi jittered at the sound of Jen's voice. He however turned to Jen and saw a smiling face on his face, smiled. " Your awake." " I never really was asleep. I just hate to disrupt the captain when she's interrogating." " You must really care about Miss Lucas." " Indeed I do. I also care about all members on our crew. Except for Yoh. He's a lamebrain who can't think straight and never keeps his hands to himself. " " Is he really that bad?" " Yeah. Some say he's trying to rebel against us with a mutiny, but the little worm just seems to wiggle away under our noses." Jen then blinked his eyes. He smiled as he walked up to Razi and pried his hand away from Lucas's head. " There's no touching the captain. Now why don't you and me explore the island together? It's your last night here, so let's spend it having fun." " Okay. I'm ready to have FUN!" X_X_X_X Yoh waited patiently at the docks of the island. Yoh clenched his fists together as he growled by the sea. His rage was prone on Lucas. " She'll rue this day! I thought the captain would follow my ideals, but she's nothing but an idiot just like her father! Well forget her! I'll send her ass to hell soon enough. My entire plan hinges on it." Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump The sound of a paddle hitting the water was heard. The sound echoed through the lake under the dim light of the night sky. A small rowboat then appeared before Yoh, and he smiled as it soon reached the shore. " It's nice to have you back, Flinch." The devious smile of Flinch glistened in the moonlight, his eyes burning red, said, " It's good to be back, commander." Category:Blog posts